Future Family
by lilykiss07
Summary: Arnold and Helga are close friends. But will things get weird when they find twin babies in a stroller in the park. Why does the babies look so familiar and why is Arnold and Helga so attached to them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR THE CHARACTERS. Copyright belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

Arnold walks through the halls of Hillwood High School and meets up with his best friend Gerald. Gerald grew taller, he gained muscles from basketball, and he shaved down his afro a little bit. Gerald and Arnold did there special handshake and walked to their friend Phoebe and Helga's lockers. Phoebe and Gerald became a couple in their sophomore year. Helga had turned down her bullying and only pulled out old Betsy when necessary. Once Helga became nicer, the four of them became a close group of friends.

**Helga's POV **

As I closed my locker I see tall hairboy and my football headed prince walking towards me and Phoebe. Arnold has just turned hotter as the years went by. He is 6'1" and five inches taller than me. I have peaked his well-toned muscles a couple of times, and I couldn't help but drool. He is wearing jeans and a teal t shirt and a red plaid long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Helga" said Arnold

"Oh hey football head, what's up?" Yes I still call him football head but it's a nickname between friends.

"Gerald and I were wondering if you and Phoebe want to hang out at Slausens after school".

"I'm good with it, are you Phoebe?"

"Sure" Phoebe replied.

After school let out, the four of us headed to Slausens. We spoke about school and then Gerald left to go with Phoebe to her house. Arnold and I decided to take a walk through the park. It almost feels like we are on a date.

**Normal POV**

As Helga continued thinking about Arnold, he was sharing similar thoughts about her. He realized it looked like they were on a date, but her wondered how he felt about it. He always struggled dealing with his feelings for Helga. Arnold decided to forget about it for now and just have fun right now.

"And then Miriam said, 'potato pancakes? I thought you said rice cakes' ". Arnold started laughing along with Helga. As they continued there stroll through the park Arnold noticed something odd.

"Arnold what's wrong?" said Helga.

"Look at that stroller over by the tree. There is nobody near it, let's go check it out."

Arnold and Helga walked closer to the stroller. They looked in the stroller to see a sleeping baby boy and girl. They looked at each other then back towards the baby. Arnold saw a blue blanket with _Baby Aiden"._

**Helga's POV**

Aiden huh, I always wanted to name my future son that.

I looked at the stroller and a note taped onto the blanket. I picked it up and read it aloud.

_Arnold and Helga please take care of my son Aiden and daughter Cecile. My wife and I cannot do it right now. There is a list on what to do to take care of them in the diaper bag. Do not report to the police, they will not help you. No matter what you do watch out for them and people in big companies and business._

_Anonymous_

What? How do they know me and Arnold would find the stroller and what do they mean not to take the babies to the police.

"Arnold, what do you think about this?" This must be weird to him too.

"I honestly don't know Helga. I wonder who this could be and how do they know us. I do know one thing for sure. Whoever they are must really trust us and is depending on our help"

Of course Mr. Goody two shoes would say that. But I guess he is right

"But how are we going to take care of two babies. I surely can't bring them to my house. Miriam may not notice because she is too busy drinking her "smoothies" but Big Bob would throw a fit. He has become even more of a blowhard since he expanded the beeper emporium. Plus he has been going on about working on some big business deal and that we should distract him. He also is going to wonder whose babies it is".

"I guess we will just bring them to my house' then" replied Arnold.

"What would your grandparents say" said Helga

"I am sure they will understand when we explain it to them".

"If you say so football head, let's go see what happens".

Arnold took hold of the stroller and they headed towards the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Arnold's POV**

Helga walked up the steps as I carried the stroller up the stairs outside the boarding house.

"Are you ready to tell your grandparents Arnold?" Everything should turn out fine, I hope.

"Yeah let's head in". I moved the stroller aside and open the door. A sea of animals came running out the house as usual. I let Helga step through the door first and then I followed in with the babies.

"Grandpa, Grandma I'm home, where are you?"

"In the kitchen Shortman" my grandpa yelled. We walked into the kitchen and the look on grandpa's face was priceless.

"Oh hey Eleanor, I didn't know you made my Kimba a father". Oh my gosh, they love to embarrass me. I looked over to Helga and saw the shock on her face while Grandpa laughed.

"GRANDMA! The babies don't belong to me and Helga we found them in the park".

"How come you didn't bring them to the police Arnold" said Grandpa

Helga spoke up and said "Oh we found a note in the stroller that told us not to take them to the police. They left instructions on things regarding the babies" Helga passed the note to Grandpa and he read it.

"Well that's odd, but I guess there is nothing we could do right now but help take care of them. You and your little friend will be handling that responsibility while we figure out what is going on. Your Grandma and I will watch over them while you guys are at school." Said Grandpa.

"Alright then, thanks". We heard a small cry and looked towards the stroller. I walked up close to see baby Cecile crying and Aiden waking up. Helga rushed to pick up Cecile and started to rock her. She looked so natural holding the baby. It looked as if it was instinctive for her. Cecile immediately stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"Well Shortman I got to say, those children look like if they could be yours' and Helga's. The little boy has your head shape and blue eyes like Helga. And the girl has your eyes and nose."

I looked at the babies and I noticed he was kind of right. It's funny that the baby's name is Cecile. That reminds me of my Valentine's Day date from fourth grade.

"It's just a coincidence. I am going to take the babies up to my room".

"Alright Shortman, I a am going to buy two baby carriers and other supplies for them. Ill ask one of the boarders to come along to help carry the stuff." After Grandpa left, Helga and I walked up to my room with the babies in tow. We sat on my bed with the babies next to us in the stroller.

"So what's the plan?" said Helga. What is she talking about?

"What plan Helga?"

"How are we both taking care of the babies? Should I just come her after school all the time? That doesn't seem fair to you. You would have to deal with two babies, that's a lot".

"I guess that will have to do for now, and I would have help from my grandparents and the other borders. Don't worry about it. Maybe you could stay over sometimes to help with them." Did I actually invite her to stay over? I can't believe I did, I honesty wouldn't mind it at all.

"Fine that is what we will do, so what do you want to do now?" she said. Then a strong smell hit me in the face.

"Well first we have to figure out whose diaper is dirty and change them". We checked the babies and saw that it was Aiden who had the pooped.

"Ahh that smell is horrific I am not changing that." Said Helga. Ugh s now I have to do it, damn.

"Fine, but look in the diaper back for some wipes and diapers". Helga passed me the diapers, wipes and baby powder. After Aiden was all clean we settled him back into the stroller but he started to get fussy so I continued to hold him.

**Helga's POV**

Arnold looks so cute holding the baby. He would make a great dad; whoever he marries in the future is one lucky woman. I wish I could be the mother of his children but he would never want to do that with me, let alone kiss me. I am just a friend to him, how I wish to be more than that. T

Ugh today has been an eventful one. As I sat next to Arnold lulling the baby I put my head on his shoulder. I soon felt myself falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Helga's POV**

I woke up on such a hard pillow. It feels strangely comfortable though. I soon felt a rumble in the pillow? Pillows don't make noise. I opened my eyes to see Arnold on the phone. I was sleeping on Arnold chest!

"Yeah Gerald can you and Phoebe meet me and Helga tomorrow? We have a big surprise for you guys. You would not believe it."

"Alright man, see you then". Then Arnold clicked off the phone and looked down at me.

"So you're up, good cause its getting dark and I don't want your parents to be worried." He is such a sweet prince.

"Don't worry those two people that claim to be my parents won't even notice". Arnold frowned, he really has a hard time realizing that you can't expect much from Miriam and Bob.

"Thing will get better Helga, I know it" Yeah right.

"But should we take the babies with us or ask my grandparents to watch them while I drop you home?" Wait you mean to tell me that it wasn't a dream, we really found those twins in the park. Ah man we really got some work cut out for us.

"Helga you still here?"

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out a bit. Maybe it's better to leave them here for now. I don't want my parents to question us if they see you with babies by my doorstep".

"Maybe you're right. But they will find out about them sooner or later. I guess now is not the time though" said Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, what were you talking to Gerald about?"

"Oh I was making plans to tell him and Phoebe about the babies tomorrow. Is that good with you?" said Arnold

"Yeah sure I am good with that. But let's get going". I grabbed my stuff and then I walked over to the sleeping babies. They really are some beautiful children.

"You know Arnold, these babies are some real cuties"

He chuckled and walked closer to them. "They really are" he said.

It must have been hard for their parents to leave them like that. I kissed them both on their foreheads and Arnold and I walked out the room.

"Grandpa I am walking Helga home, can you watch the twins for me while I am gone?"

"Sure thing Shortman, bye Helga" yelled Grandpa.

"Later Phil". You are wondering why I am calling Arnold's Grandpa Phil. Well once I stopped bullying Arnold and we became friends I started visiting more often. I would always call his grandparents "Arnold's Grandpa and Arnold's Grandma". Then they told me to just call them Phil and Gertie and that they consider me family. When they told me that, it made my day.

As we walked to my house we started talking about the things we need to take care of the babies. We realized this is not going to be easy. It is not like the project we had back in fourth grade where we had to take care of an egg for a little while. It's actual babies we are going to be looking after, that's serious.

"Should we keep this a secret? Besides telling Gerald and Phoebe, do you think we should tell anyone else?" Arnold questioned.

"No I don't, people would come up with some wild rumors and gossip all over the school. Let's just keep it between our family and people we can trust". Last thing I need is for princess to get a hold of this and twist up the story and see I stole the babies or something.

We approached the steps of my house "Alright then you're probably right. Well goodnight then gotta go help Grandpa out.

"Okay, goodnight. Call me if you need anything". Arnold kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I stood there on the the top of the steps in shock. My sweet football headed king just placed his soft lips on my cheek. ON PURPOSE!

"Olga get in the house, you look weird just standing outside the house like that. Come help me with the tv". Yelled Bob. Ugh crimeny he is so annoying always ruining things.

"It's HELGA" geez how many times do I have to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Sorry for taking so long.**

**Arnold's POV**

I walked back into the boarding house and went to check on the babies. I noticed that they were asleep and I decided I should probably do the same. I took a shower and crawled inside the bed. As I lay in bed looking up at the sky I couldn't help but think about Helga.

She was so amazing today, she barely freaked out about the whole situation. Sure she went a little crazy for a brief second, but she snapped out of it quickly. As soon as she settled down she was set. When she was holding the babies she looked as if she could be there mother.

My eyes started to droop and I fell into a deep sleeping dreaming about a family with Helga.

**The next morning**

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold". I turned off my alarm. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. As I walked back into my room I checked on the twins. Aiden was up but Cecile was still sleeping. I picked up Aiden and went to change his diaper. I looked over at the boxes and bags in the corner of my room. As I looked for the bag with diapers I noticed the two big boxes with the cribs. I should ask Gerald to help me build them later, if he doesn't totally flip out about the babies. I opened a pack of diapers and wipes and changed Aiden.

I felt Aiden pull my finger and start laughing. I tickled him and he starting giggling even more. I heard my door open and I looked up to see Helga walk in.

"Hey Arnoldo, how's it going with the twins"? She said.

"Not bad, Aiden just woke up a little while ago but Cecile is still sleeping". I felt a strong tug on my hair. I looked down at added to see him with a handful of my hair. Helga started to laugh.

"That boy has a strong grip; he is going to be one hell of a fighter when he grows up"

"Well it would be nice if he would let go of my hair"

"Alright, alright, I will help you." Helga walked over to us and started making funny faces, Aiden started to laugh. His grip on my hair slowly loosened up and I was finally free.

"I wonder how old the babies are". We never really read the rest of note left regarding the babies. I walked over to the baby bag, picked it up and read the note aloud.

_Aiden and Cecile are 11 months old and their birthday is April 12__th__. Cecile is allergic to strawberries so always read the ingredients on the food you give her. Aiden does not have any allergies but it is best not to feed him strawberries either. Aiden has a favorite plush baseball and bear whenever he gets too fussy he can play with that to calm him down. Cecile has a plush baby book and ducky. Their toys are in the diaper bag. They eat Merber baby foods. There is some formula mix in the bottle but try to give them less of formula and give them some regular milk. Please take care of them, I understand things will be hard but you guys can manage it._

_-S _

Who is S., maybe it's one of the babies' parents name.

"That's not too bad a list of instructions. I thought the instructions would be long enough to roll down the stairs" Helga laughed, I could never get tired of it. If she knew what I was thinking she would probably say I'm being too corny.

**Helga's POV**

"It is such a coincidence that Cecile shares the same allergies as you." said Arnold.

Yeah and it is also a coincidence that she shares the name as me when I dressed up as Arnold's French Valentine's Day date.

"Uhhh yeah, funny thing. But we should probably get the kids cleaned up to meet Geraldo and Pheebs at the park" I replied.

"You're right, but maybe we should feed them first then wash bathe them. Don't want to end up having to change them twice before we leave" Oh Arnold what a genius he is.

'I went over to the stroller and carefully woke up Cecile. She started fussing a little and then let out a huge cry. I almost panicked but then I decided maybe I should rock her to calm her down. Her cries started to lower and she became calm.

"I guess she is cranky about getting woken up" said Arnold.

"Yeah that must be it. I know how she feels; I get so annoyed when Miriam or Bob interrupts my sleep. And don't even get me started on Olga with her stupi- I mean silly rise and shine routine". I got to watch my words around these children, even if they don't understand it. I don't want to take any chances or corrupt them in any way.

"Guess no matter what age, girls get cranky when they don't get the beauty rest huh" laughed Arnold. Oh he is a real comedian now.

'Yeah whatever, let's go feed them". We walked downstairs with the babies and saw there was two high chairs in the kitchen. Phil really got almost everything for the babies; he is such a great man. Arnold is lucky to have family like that.

"How about I make breakfast for both of us, while you get the babies settled in the chairs" said Arnold.

Arnold warmed up some skim milk and put them in the baby oatmeal cereal. He placed them into two small feeding bowls. He then started cooking breakfast for us, how sweet of him.

As he was cooking I started to try and feed Cecile and Aiden. Aiden immediately started to eat his oatmeal but Cecile was another case. Cecile would spit the oatmeal right back out her mouth when I feed it to her.

Arnold put the food down and saw I was struggling. "You eat your breakfast and finish feeding Aiden and I will try feeding Cecile"

"Good luck with that, she does not like that oatmeal at …" I looked up to see Cecile eating the oatmeal with no problems. Arnold would move the spoon like an airplane and Cecile would laugh and eat the oatmeal.

"Hmff, favoritism already. Cecile I thought us girls would stick together" Arnold laughed and said

"I guess not"

After we finished breakfast, I washed up the dishes then we took the twins upstairs for their bathe.

Thankfully there was not much problem with that. We changed Aiden into teal top and blue pants. Cecile had on a pink and white jumper. We left and headed out to the park. As we reached close to the bench near Mighty Pete, I noticed Gerald and Phoebe were already there.

We walked up closer and the way there eyes popped out said it all.

"WHO'S BABIES ARE THOSE, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM" yelled Gerald.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Normal POV**

Helga turned to Arnold and said "I knew old Geraldo would spazz". Gerald glared at Helga.

"Gerald calm down, I will explain everything to you. But you have to keep your voice down the twins just fell asleep on the way here. And you and Phoebe have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you" said Arnold.

"Fine man, we promise. Now tell us what is going on" said Gerald. The group all sat down on the park benches. Arnold placed the stroller between him and Helga.

"The other day after we had left from Slausens, Helga and I walked to the park. We noticed a stroller over here by the tree and no one was around it. So we went to check what is going on. We then see these two babies in the stroller and a note was in it" said Arnold.

"That is awful, who would leave to babies like that" replied Phoebe.

"That's what we thought Pheebs, but it seems the parents had a good reason for leaving the babies. The note explained that they are not able to take care of the babies at the moment and asked if we can take care of them. They left a list of instructions and tips too" said Helga.

"We? They said they want both you and Helga, how did they know you were going to find the babies? And how do they know both of you guys?" asked Gerald.

"That is what I'm wondering and I am sure Helga is thinking the same" said Arnold.

"How come you guys didn't report this to the police or take them to child services?" questioned Phoebe.

"The note says don't go to the police and don't trust them and big companies. The whole thing is strange. But Helga and I decided not to take them elsewhere because the parents must have a good reason for doing this. They trust us with their children and we figured we should honor that" Arnold explained.

"I say this all the time, but Arnold you are one BOLD kid" said Gerald.

"I have to concur with Gerald on that, what you and Helga are doing is very brave".

"Aww thanks Pheebs no need for the compliment though, just being the Good Samaritan I always am" Helga and Phoebe laughed.

"What are their names?" asked Phoebe.

"Their names are Aiden and Cecile" said Helga. Phoebe gave Helga a look and Helga shrugged. Phoebe knows about Helga's Valentine's Day stunt.

"So how has it been so far with the twins, and can we see them?" Gerald asked eagerly

"It hasn't been easy, but it's not too bad. There were some mishaps but we faired through it. And sure you can see them" Arnold lifted up the lid of the stroller, and Gerald and Phoebe came close to look at the babies.

"Arnold if I didn't know any better I would think those are yours and Helga's babies." Said Gerald

"Yeah they have a striking resemblance to you two" Phoebe agreed.

Arnold and Helga blushed. They looked at the babies then at each other.

"Not really. I mean yeah the Aiden's head is slight football headed and Cecile has his eyes and nose shape. But other than that there is no similarities." Said Helga

Arnold looked at Helga and said "Gee Helga, I never knew you paid much attention to my face"

Helga turned even redder and said "Don't get to excited Football Head, but I known you all my life. Of course I would know these things, I am sure Geraldo would know your facial features well too"

"Not that much Helga, us guys don't pay that much attention."

"Yeah whatever, anyways we got to make sure to keep this under wraps" said Helga

"But why?" asked Phoebe

"Because you know how people are. They would be quick to spread all kinds of crazy rumors and plus we still don't fully know what is going on. So we will put a tight lid on it got it" said Helga

"Got it' replied Phoebe and Gerald.

"Yeah maybe we should probably go back to the boarding house. Being out here is a risk already we don't know who could see us. We should say we are babysitting for Helga's aunt if somebody asks who the twins are".

"Good idea Arnold, so that's the plan. Let's head out, it looks like the babies will be waking up soon" said Helga. The group walked towards Arnold's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update, been busy with school and other things. Hope you like the chapter.**

**I do not own any Hey Arnold Characters that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Normal POV**

The group travelled back to the boarding house and headed straight to Arnold's room. As soon as they reached inside the room the twins started to wake up. Miles started crying which led to Cecile crying also.

Arnold and Helga immediately rushed to comfort the babies. Arnold rocked Cecile in his arms as Helga comforted Aiden. Gerald and Phoebe looked at the scenery before them, then smiled at each other. Gerald whispered to Phoebe "look at them, they are naturals. It's like if they had those babies from birth". Phoebe replied to Gerald "Well sometimes people just go on instinct and know how to deal with babies".

"Arnold, I think the babies are a little hungry. Maybe we should give them some apple sauce, since they ate breakfast not too long ago" said Helga

"Alright then, I will go downstairs and feed them some" said Arnold.

"No it's ok; you had to take care of them last night. This is the least I could do. Phoebe could you carry Aiden downstairs with you?" said Helga while she is leaving.

"Carrying" replied Phoebe with a short laugh as she took Aiden out of Arnold's arms and walked downstairs.

**Arnold's POV**

"Well, these babies sure have brought out Helga's generous side" said Gerald.

"Helga always had a generous side; it's just showing more now." I said as looked at the door the girls just left through.

"Yeah, says the guy who is madly in love with her. Arnold when are you going to ask her out already? It's been 4 years since you realized you weren't just crushing on her. Come on do something about it" Gerald said

"I don't know. Every time I get the courage to tell her, I punk out when I get in front of her. And I am afraid of ruining our friendship, what if she doesn't like me back?"

I can't risk losing her in any type of way. She means so much to me. If I was to lose her, I would lose myself in a way. She brightens up my day every time I see her. She encourages me to be better. Even when she used to bully me, for some reason she encouraged me to always do the right thing.

"Trust me Arnold, she will not reject you. That girl must be as smitten with you, as you are with her" said Gerald.

'What makes you say that? Did she ever mention something to you?" If she did that could be a big help. But also how come she feels so comfortable to tell Gerald and not me.

"No she didn't. But it's obvious that she likes you, maybe even loves you. Go for it man".

"I don't know for sure, but I guess I got to do something and soon". I hope she does feel the same for me as I do for her.

**Helga's POV**

Phoebe and I placed the twins in their chairs, and I got the apple sauce for them.

We put on their bibs and started to feed them. It got a little messy at first put I started to do the airplane trick and it was smooth sailing from there.

"So Helga has it been with you and Arnold?" replied Phoebe

"Go, we are still a little frantic about the babies, me more than him but its ok so far." I just wish I could be more of a help to him with them. It's not really fair that he has to take care of them by himself. The letter said they want both of our help, and it's like Arnold got all the brunt work.

"It will all work out; I can see you are a little frazzled about it sometimes. Except when you are holding the babies, you look like u have no worries or questions then" replied Phoebe.

"Really, wow because I am definitely worried. And I know Arnold can tell I am". He knows me so well.

"Yes well I have noticed Arnold is quite in tuned with you. He knows so much about you, except about how you feel about him. Maybe it's time you tell him."

Phoebe always reverts back to telling me I should tell Arnold my feelings. And I have to explain to her how that is crazy.

"Phoebe it's so hard to tell him. Look how far he and I have come. We are basically best friends now; I don't want to ruin that. Plus he hasn't really hinted that he likes me, except for…" I felt myself turn a little red when I remembered how Arnold kissed me on the cheek the other night.

"Helga what aren't you telling me?" replied Phoebe. She is like a dog with a bone sometimes but that's what I love about her.

"Well last night he dropped me home. And he kissed me goodbye on the cheek. But I mean it's no big deal right? Lots of people do that, I am not gonna get my hopes up.

"You never know Helga; yeah people do that but don't cross out the chance that he may like you. Think about it".


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS, THAT BLEONGS TO NICKELODEON.**

**I am sorry if I update long sometimes, I understand that could be a little frustrating.**

**Arnold's POV**

It's been a month since Helga and I have been taking care of the babies. We have fallen into a routine with them. I would wake up in the mornings, check on the twins, and go get ready. Then as soon as I step back into my room I hear Helga ringing the doorbell. Either Grandpa or Grandma would open the door for her. Just yesterday Grandma stated that they have to give Eleanor a key for the house. It was funny at first but now that I think about it, she may as well have her own key. It is easier that way so she doesn't have to wait outside for us all the time. I will give her a copy of the key tomorrow.

Right now, Helga is in the bathroom giving the babies a bath. After she bathes them, she usually sings to them as she puts them to sleep. I love when she does that, her voice is so beautiful. How could I not fall in love with someone like her?

I still haven't gotten around to telling her my feelings. I don't know when I will do it, but I have to do it soon.

"Arnold! Could you help me out here in the bathroom?" she yelled. I quickly hustled my way to the bathroom to lend her a hand. I already know what she wants.

"Here, take Cecile to the crib while I carry Aiden". I picked up Cecile and carried her to the crib. As I laid her down I kissed the top of her head, then Aiden's. These babies have certainly grown on me; as soon as I met them I felt the need to protect them. I don't know why but I will make it my duty to keep them safe.

As soon as we kissed the twins goodnight, we plopped down on my bed.

"Boy was the babies a piece of work today, they were crying every minute. Plus we just finished doing our chemistry and history assignments. I don't know about you but I am pooped" she said tiredly.

I totally agree with her, we have been up since five in the morning. We took care of the babies before we went to school. Then rushed back home, because we didn't find it was fair to leave my grandparents with them all day. Then we had to take turns watching both of them, so we could finish our homework. I stared up at the skylight and my eyes started to get heavy.

I woke up with someone's head on my chest. I look down to see its Helga fast asleep. I glanced at the clock to see it is 12:17 in the morning. I wanted to spend time to relish in the moment but I realized now is not the time. Helga has to get home now!

I shook Helga gently to wake her up. She started to moan, "Not now five more minutes Miriam".

"Helga wake up it's me Arnold". I saw her eye open wide as she looked at me then her surroundings. "Arnold, what am I doing here?"

"I guess we both feel asleep, but we got to get you home fast look at the time." She glanced over the clock and all the blood drained from her face

"Oh crap, Bob is going to kill me". He better not, or he is going to have to get me first.

Helga quickly stuffed her thing out the bag and was getting ready to run out the house.

"Helga wait, let me give you a ride" I said. I went downstairs and grabbed Grandpa's car keys. I opened the door of Grandpa's Packard for her. Then I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out.

As we pulled up to her house, Helga ran out the car and up her steps. She opened the door and carefully closed it.

I noticed she dropped her phone so I came out the car to go give it to her. As I walked up the steps .I saw the door was slightly open, but then I heard yelling. I decided to peep through the peep hole to see what is going on.

"You thought I was going to find out" Big Bob yelled. Does he know about the twins?

"You have been coming home later than usual, but tonight you decided to come at this hour. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Tell me Helga how many guys have you been sleeping with?"

"No one DAD, you are so ignorant "said Helga.

"Watch your mouth little lady. I am the head of this household and you will respect me. Olga never anything wrong or acted as horrible as you. Just looking at you makes me upset, you're a disgrace to the Pataki name". Said Bob. WTH is he talking about, Helga didn't do anything wrong. I felt a surge of anger rush through me. I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Arnold? What are you still doing her? Go home now is not the time." Said Helga

"Oh so this is one of the guys you have been sleeping with. Isn't that the orphan boy. You are so pitiful and desperate" said Big Bob. I understand this is Helga's father but I really can't stand him right now.

As I was about to say something Helga said "Save it Arnold, this is my fight"

"Funny how you know my name when you think I did something wrong and comparing mw to Olga. You don't even know me and you're calling me a whore. Well I don't freaking need this I am leaving. I have had enough of you guys. Mom is always in her drunken stupor and you are a ignorant buffoon who always jumps to conclusions. And don't you ever call Arnold an orphan boy, because he family has shown him more love than you guys have ever shown me. And he is twice the man you will ever be. I am leaving this damn house right now."

Big bob laughed "And who in their right mind would let you live with them".

"I will. Helga is a wonderful person and she didn't do anything wrong. But you're to blind to see that." I looked over at Helga, who was staring at me in shock,

"Arnold you don't have to do this. I can find somewhere else to stay like at Phoebes" said Helga.

"No, I want you to stay at the boarding house." I was going to give her a key to the house anyways.

"Come on Helga; let's go back your bags". She nodded and we went upstairs to grab her stuff. She told me to stay outside while she packs up her things. Ten minutes later she came out with two big pink duffel bags.

"Is that all Helga?"

"Yeah, I can't pack up everything. It's too much stuff."

"It's no problem; maybe we can come back and get it another day" I grabbed both bags and went downstairs with them as Helga followed behind.

"Olga, I forbid you to leave this house" said Bob as we started walking to the door. Helga stopped for a second and looked around the house. Then she started to walk again. "If you walk out that door don't you bother coming back." Her father said.

"Helga did a bitter chuckle and walked out the door and I left with her.

As soon as we drove up to the boarding house, Helga started to sob. I could tell she was holding it in for the whole time. I didn't say much just pulled her close to me and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. I feel this is partially my fault; I have to make it up to her somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON.**

**Helga's POV**

I need to pull myself together, but I can't stop freaking crying. Crimney, Arnold must think I am a real cry baby.

I just can't believe Bob would think and say such horrible things to me. I know we don't have the best relationship but I always thought that deep down he loved me. I thought the few times we actually bonded, showed that he cared for me. I guess I was just fooling myself. As soon as that thought popped into my head, I felt myself start to sob even harder.

Arnold slowly came out of the embrace and put his hand on my cheek. "We should get inside, don't worry about your stuff I will bring them in". I nodded and he opened the car door and walked around the car. As I was getting out the car my knee gave out. I felt a pair of arms catch me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Don't worry I got you Helga, maybe you should get some sleep". He helped me inside and led me upstairs to his room. He laid me down in his bed and tucked me in.

As I was about to say something he darted back downstairs. He came back up two minutes later with my bags and rested them in the corner of the room.

"Arnold, this is not fair to you. Where will you sleep?"

"I could sleep on the couch" he said. Is he crazy, why should he have to sleep on the couch in his own room? I understand he is a gentleman but I am not going to be a burden to him, especially when he just offered me a place to stay in this house.

"No, you sleep on your bed and I will take the couch" I started to unravel the covers from off of me. Then I felt Arnold's hand on top of mines, halting me.

"Helga, you take the bed. The couch is no problem for me. You deserve a good night's rest" he said. How sweet of him, he has made this night feel a little less horrific.

"Fine, then you can share the bed with me. Don't even bother asking if I am sure, I suggested it so it is okay with me. It's not like we never did it, before just a few hours ago we shared the bed"

"As long as you're okay with it Helga, let me just go change" he went to the bathroom with his pajamas. I decided I should change too, so I put on some pajama shorts and a tank top. As soon as I slipped back in bed Arnold came back inside. He quickly checked on the babies to see if they were still asleep.

He turned off the light and slipped in bed next to me. I faced toward the wall and tried to go to sleep. As I closed my eyes, the events from earlier flashed in my head. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I felt Arnold's arm wrap around me and he whispered "It will all work out". I hope so but it is hard for me to look on the bright side most times.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it" I heard him say as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Arnold's POV**

I woke up early in the morning glad that today is a Saturday. I checked by the crib to see that Aiden was awake. I carried him downstairs and put him in his high chair.

"Aiden let's go make breakfast for Helga to cheer her up". I started to cook the eggs, toast, and bacon. I quickly turned off the stove and set the table. I started to feed Aiden his baby cereal and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Helga with Cecile in tow. She looked a little depressed at first but an expression of shock came on her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Arnold you made all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah I thought you could do with some cheering up. So I made breakfast and Aiden helped me"

"Aww he did, well thank you Aiden and Arnold." She kissed Aiden on the cheek and me too. I felt heat rush to my cheeks but I turned my face before she could notice.

As Helga seated Cecile she grabbed a plate of food for both of us. She went to feed Cecile but I stopped her. "Don't worry I will do it". I took the spoon and started to feel my little girl.

WHAT?

I wonder where that came from.

"Alright Arnold, but you don't have to baby me. I am okay".

"I'm not babying you; I just wanted to cheer you up."

"If you say so Arnold, but I am washing the dishes" She is still trying to act like she is fine. But I got to let her be. I think today should be a day of relaxation for her. Maybe we should stay at home and watch movies or something.

"So Arnold, what's the plan for today?"

"Funny you asked I was thinking we should stay here and hang out. Sounds good with you?"

"Sure, why not it could be fun" she said. It will be Helga don't worry.


End file.
